The Vigilante Unit
The Vigilante Unit, or TVU, is a band of superheroes loosely modeled off of the Union of Global Surveillance (UGS), which was the first internationally organized superhero group brought together to combat a criminal threat. The Vigilante Unit is based in Midtown Manhattan, and is composed of seven members total; despite this, however, the Vigilante Unit operates across the entirety of New York, occasionally handling out of state cases as well. While sometimes looked down upon by heroes due to being composed of individuals considered unfit for the field, the Vigilante Unit has carried their weight in preventing criminal activity and stopping dangerous individuals. Members The Vigilante Unit is composed of the following core members: * Clementine Faucheux (Quietus): The leader and founder of the Vigilante Unit. She is reputed for possessing a rare and "villainous" power, as well as being more inclined to show mercy than some other heroes. Quietus was greatly influenced by the loss of those important to her, and displays a sense of patience rare among those of her age and experience, a trait that came in handy when recruiting heroes to the Vigilante Unit. * Louise Faucheux/Stiles (Bolt): The younger sister of Clementine Faucheux and the only hero on the team without a superpower. Despite lacking any superhuman abilities of her own, Louise has risen above the low expectations and apathy pushed on her by her parents, even going on to be one of the most skilled members among the Vigilante Unit when examining combat ability alone. * Ludwig Moran (Iome): A friend and classmate of Jonathan Wayne, and the older of two siblings. Despite his hot-headed tendencies, Ludwig yearns to be as skilled as some of his teammates, a goal he sees as more than necessary considering his extremely dangerous power. Ludwig also aims to be someone his brother, Mikey, can depend on, and puts much effort into ensuring their former foster father cannot inflict harm on them or others. * Jonathan Wayne (Mäher): The multimillionaire heir to a world-renowned agricultural company. Jonathan displays odd, antisocial tendencies compared to his allies. While his highly potent powers and cunning suggest a super-villain in the making, he often finds arguing with others tiresome and not worth his time; he even befriended Iome, something that shocked even himself... * Roan Cromwell (Synapse): A man carrying a heavy burden from his past. With his augmented evolutionary abilities, Roan quickly grew into a strong asset to the newborn hero organization as a front-line fighter and eventually close friend of engineer Wilbur Hopkins. * Alwyn Adain Wells (Alastrine): Originally an ancient angel, Alwyn was reborn in her current form and raised by Claris Lois, with no memories of her former life. After facing great suffering in her home and beyond it, Alwyn eventually came across the Vigilante Unit when coming face to face with Quietus. Though she is often withdrawn and greatly scarred by her experiences, Alwyn also displays a fierce sense of justice befitting of her role as a universal protector. * Perdita Hockstetter (Medora): Originally an astronaut assigned to a group focused on the colonization of space, Perdita ended up transformed into an exceptional shapeshifter when a black hole merged her body with the ship she had traveled on, as well as previous bodies that had been absorbed by the former star. While most of her memory from her first life is gone and she was initially unfamiliar with the world, Medora quickly adapted to her surroundings, growing close to a young girl named Keturah Van Ort. Allies/Affiliates (incomplete) Among the heroes and civilians related to or in touch with members of the Vigilante Unit, several have offered their resources in aiding the up and coming hero group one way or another. Some of these individuals include: * Arthur Julian Marshall * Wilbur Hopkins * Anna Thompson * Yuki Guten Category:Organizations